Aquí estoy y aquí estaré
by Hikari 1909
Summary: Este es mi primer fic de una de mis parejas favoritas de KNB, Mido/Taka. En esta oportunidad, Midorima deberá enfrentar la soledad, por ser tan... tan él. Ojalá les guste la historia y comenten... ¡nada mejor que saber si les gustó o no!. Advertencia: Género YAOI.
1. Chapter 1

_**Pensamientos de Midorima**_

\- ¡Vamos Shin-Chan! ¡Acompáñame!- me gritaba Takao por décima vez – su voz chillona me tenía cansado y estaba al límite de mi poca paciencia.

\- ¡Para con eso Takao!- ¡Ya te dije que no!- le grité devuelta molesto

\- ¿Cómo puedes ser así?- me preguntó Takao - Yo siempre te acompaño a todos lados, y es más, siempre te ando acarreando en el carrito, tú nunca me has llevado en él.

\- Eso pasa porque siempre pierdes en el piedra, papel o tijeras- le respondí sonriendo astutamente – eso es porque nunca me puedes vencer…

\- ¿Y no te parece abusivo de tu parte?- me preguntó frunciendo el ceño medio molesto

\- No, porque si me ganaras, no me quedaría otra que andarte paseando a mí con el carro… pero eres tan torpe, que aún no me puedes ganar- le respondí acomodándome los lentes con cara de suficiencia.

Takao hizo un mohín con sus labios. Me sonreí. Era muy gracioso verle hacer esa clase de pucheros.

\- Sabes Shin-chan – me dijo de repente mirando hacia el infinito con la mirada perdida- es realmente triste que no pueda contar contigo para nada.

\- ¿Eh? - ¿Qué dices?- le pregunté sorprendido ante ese semblante. Por un momento, me pareció desolador.

Takao suspiró ruidosamente y me miró desanimado. Por un momento me pareció ver un asomo de lágrimas en sus ojos y un breve temblor en sus labios. Pero no estoy seguro.

\- Bueno, cómo quieras – me dijo finalmente- ¡Nos vemos mañana Shin-Chan!- me dijo dándose media vuelta y levantando la mano en señal de despedida.

\- ¡Maldito Takao!- exclamé para mis adentros- ¿Qué pretendía poniéndose así? ¿Pretendía hacerme sentir culpable por no querer acompañarlo a comprar un regalo para su madre?. ¿Eso es algo privado, o no?

Caminé molesto. En verdad, tenía pensado acompañarlo. Sólo quería que me rogara un poco más cómo siempre lo hace. No quería que pensara que sería tan fácil obtener mi compañía. Quería presionarlo, para ver que podría obtener a mi favor. Quizás lo forzaría a conseguirme el nuevo amuleto para mañana de Oha Asa.

Finalmente, me vi forzado a caminar solo hasta mi casa sin nada más que hacer. Vi el reloj y me di cuenta que aún era muy temprano para regresar a casa. Seguramente mi madre y hermana se extrañarían de verme llegar tan temprano. Pero en fin, ya no había nada que hacer. No me quedaba otra que volver a mi casa y ver en que matar el tiempo.

 _ **Pensamientos de Takao.**_

\- En verdad eres cruel Shin-chan- pensé al ser rechazado. Todo este tiempo me he estado esforzando para que me reconozcas y seas mi amigo, a mí realmente me simpatizas, me gustas, pero no puedo entenderte. Por un momento sentí ganas de llorar. Sentí un leve temblor en mi labio inferior. Como no podía permitir que viera así, decidí irme lo más rápido posible.

Obviamente a él no pareció importarle.

Mientras caminaba hacia las tiendas comerciales, no podía sacarme a Midorima de la Cabeza.

\- ¿Qué le costaba acompañarme? ¿Por qué siempre tengo que andarle rogando?- ¡más que un amigo, parezco su sirviente!- gruñí

Pero pensándolo bien, era verdad. En realidad parecía el sirviente de Midorima. Siempre tenía que estar a su disposición y siempre me trataba mal. Pensaba que estaba acostumbrado a que el me respondiera así. Sé bien que el es un Tsundere (por mucho que no lo quiera reconocer), pero en verdad no tengo claro cuales son sus sentimientos por mí. No sé si quiera, si me considera su amigo o no. Ni siquiera creo que me respeta. A veces pienso que somos amigos y que nos llevamos bien, pero en días como hoy, en verdad no sé qué pensar.

Camino lentamente por las distintas vitrinas mirando pero sin ver. Mis pensamientos están en otro lado. No puedo concentrarme. Hoy es el cumpleaños de mi madre y necesito llegar con un regalo. No puedo llegar con las manos vacías. Miro la hora y esta no tiene piedad. Debo decidirme por algo, y pronto, pero a pesar del rato que llevo aquí, no he logrado comprar nada.

De repente escucho una voz conocida:

\- ¡Oi Takao!

Miro y era Miyaji.

\- ¡Hola!- le contesto tratando de sonreír un poco. Él me quedó mirando… al parecer mi sonrisa, no lo convenció del todo.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y Midorima?- me pregunta

\- ¿Midorima? ¡No sé!- supongo que en su casa- le respondo tratando de sonar normal. Estoy aquí porque necesito comprarle un regalo a mi madre que hoy está de cumpleaños, pero no se me ocurre nada- le respondí medio frustrado

\- ¿Y por qué no le pediste a Midorima que te acompañara?

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué? - jajajajajajajajajaja- reí- ¿Tú crees que el "Gran Midorima" me acompañaría a realizar este tipo de insignificancias a mí? – jajajajajajajaja- reí

\- Bueno, creo que no- me sonrió

\- ¡Pues claro que no!- le respondí

\- ¿Quieres que te ayude?- me preguntó de la nada – Vengo de comprar un regalo para mi abuela. La Próxima semana cumplirá 70 años y vamos a celebrarlo en grande. Ya recorrí la mayoría de las tiendas, se me ocurren un par de cosas que podrías comprar. Ven vamos antes que se haga más tarde.

\- Ok, gracias Senpai- le dije sorprendido.

A los 10 minutos, ya habíamos comprado el regalo. Estaba realmente sorprendido. Parecía tener buen gusto. En ese momento no tenía la certeza de si a mi madre le gustaría o no, pero a mí me había gustado. Él al despedirse, me dijo:

\- "Quédate tranquilo, le gustará".

Y así fue. A mi madre le agradó tanto el regalo que no dejaba de mirarlo sorprendida. Para mí, no era gran cosa. Era un poco caro, sí, pero cómo se acercaba el invierno, me había parecido una buena idea. Lo mejor fue que a ella también. ¡Es increíble lo feliz que se ponen las mujeres con cosas tan simples como un par de guantes, una bufanda y una cartera que les convine!- pensé sorprendido.

Al día siguiente me levanté con una sonrisa. No podía esperar para contarle a Miyaji el éxito de mi regalo. Gracias al cual fui recompensado por la mañana, ya que mi madre (muy orgullosa de su hijo) me había preparado un delicioso desayuno y mi almuerzo preferido repartido en generosas porciones.

Caminé directo hacia la preparatoria, cuando a lo lejos pude divisar a Midorima. -¡Dios, me había olvidado de él! – aunque a decir verdad, ya no estaba enojado. Sabía perfectamente cómo era él, por lo que lo saludé con normalidad como todos los días.

\- ¡Hola Shin-Chan!

\- ¿Hasta cuando me dices así Bakao?- ¡Ni que fuéramos cercanos! – refiérete a mí por mi apellido completo y no por un apodo de mi nombre, ¿Quieres nanodayo?

Bueno, si ya no estaba enojado con él, ese saludo sí había logrado cambiar mi humor. Lo miré serio por unos momentos y luego suspiré. Sin responderle nada, caminé a su lado hasta llegar a nuestra sala y tomar asiento en mi pupitre. No intercambiamos palabra alguna durante las clases.

A la tarde, teníamos entrenamiento. Cuando terminaron las clases, corrí para no tener que esperar a Shin-Chan y poder cambiarme tranquilo.

Cuando entré al gimnasio, Shin-Chan ya se encontraba entrenando sus tiros de larga distancia. Al verme entrar, me miró de reojo, y luego como si nada, siguió entrenando. Al parecer, yo no era tema para él.

\- ¿Cómo te fue ayer Takao?- me preguntó Miyaji

Al ver a Miyaji sonreí. (Shin-Chan nos miró, pero no le hice mayor caso).

\- ¡Bien!- le grité sonriendo feliz. -¡Tenías razón Miyaji!- ¡El regalo le encantó a mi madre!- mi padre y hermana quedaron en menos ante mi regalo. Le gustó tanto que hoy me dio un gran desayuno y un gran almuerzo- Así que te debo una senpai- sonreí

\- Jajajajaja – río Miyaji - ¡Viste! ¡ahora no podrás negar mi buen gusto ante nadie!

\- Nooooo – de ahora en adelante, te pediré ayuda para todos los regalos que tenga que comprar. Debo reconocer que fuiste de gran ayuda, ayer estaba por entrar en pánico. Y si hubiera llegado sin regalo, mi madre me hubiera desheredado- sonreí.

En eso, una pelota pasó por delante de nosotros, Shin-Chan venía detrás de ella.

\- Oye Midorima, ¿así que ayer no quisiste acompañar a Takao a comprar un simple regalo?

\- Esas cosas no me interesan- respondió despectivo

\- ¿Aunque él te acompañe a todos lados?- le preguntó medio molesto Miyaji – Eso es un poco egoísta ¿No crees?

\- Yo no le exijo ni le pido nada- Es él quien me sigue a todos lados como un perro faldero- respondió Midorima arreglándose sus lentes, mirándome con una mirada fría y con suficiencia.

Ese comentario me molestó y me hizo sentir mal. ¿Por qué esa maldita costumbre de humillarme siempre frente a los demás? ¿Perro faldero? - Pude ver en senpai la misma cara de disgusto…

\- ¡Qué mal que pienses así!- le dijo el senpai – Deberías apreciar más a tus amigos.

\- Nosotros no somos amigos- somos compañeros de clase y de equipo- Si bien hacemos buena dupla jugando, eso es todo lo que nos relaciona.

\- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso Midorima?- le dijo enfurecido Miyaji al ver la cara de que debo haber puesto en esos momentos.- Él va contigo a todos lados y hasta te ayuda a obtener esos ridículos artículos para la suerte que andas trayendo contigo como un imbécil.

Midorima se enfureció. Podían ofenderlo a él o a su familia, pero a Oha –Asa ¡Jamás!.

Vi la cara de enojo de ambos, por lo que antes que las cosas se pusieran más tensas, decidí intervenir.

\- Si Senpai, él tiene razón. Él nunca me pide nada, yo lo acompaño porque quiero hacerlo. Y si está claro que no somos amigos, pero me entretengo con él. Estaba claro que jamás me iba a acompañar ayer… pero menos mal que no lo hizo, sino, todavía estaría buscando un regalo para mi madre. - Gracias a Dios te encontré a ti - ¡Ya, vamos a entrenar, sino el capitán nos castigará!.

Ese entrenamiento fue distinto a los demás. Estaba tan molesto y sentido con el trato despectivo y las palabras tan hirientes de Shin-Chan, que la frecuencia de mis pases hacia él disminuyeron considerablemente. El capitán me preguntó que qué estaba haciendo y Miyaji salió a defenderme diciendo que él me había dicho que abriera más la cancha y que dejara de hacer pases sólo a Midorima. Lo cual, le había parecido bien al capitán.

 _ **Pensamientos de Midorima**_

\- ¿Y qué rayos le pasa a éste Bakao?- ¿Por qué se molesta conmigo? ¡él sabe perfectamente que me enoja que me diga siempre Shin-chan!- está bien, quizás se me pasó la mano diciéndole que no somos tan cercanos para que me llame así. Obviamente prefiero que me llame por mi apellido como todos- pero no creo que tenga que reaccionar así, sí yo siempre le respondo y digo lo mismo- ¡no sé qué moscas le picó ahora!- al parecer anda en sus días- sonreí al pensar esto último

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Fue a comprar el regalo con el Miyaji-senpai?- ¿Cómo fue que se reunieron para eso? ¿desde cuando son tan amigos?

\- ¿Qué se cree este Miyaji de preguntarme por qué no acompañé a este tipejo a comprar? ¿de donde ha sacado tanta confianza conmigo?

\- Espero le haya quedado claro a los dos, que yo no tengo nada que ver con esas cosas y que solo somos compañeros, no amigos. Al parecer Takao lo tiene claro. Para variar se ríe con esa risa estúpida y cargosa que tiene. Pero al menos, eso hará que el molesto Senpai deje de meter sus narices donde nadie lo llama.

\- ¿Y ahora qué? - ¡Maldito Bakao!- ¡Me está ignorando en los pases!- es obvio que me está evadiendo. Pero el capitán no cuestiona lo dicho por el estúpido de Miyaji. Es más, tuvo éxito. Abrió mucho más el partido y la cancha. Eso estaría muy bien, si su objetivo no fuera únicamente evadirme. Pero está bien, yo juego solo. No necesito de sus pases para poder jugar. ¡Ya verás cómo me las arreglaré sin ti, maldito Takao!- pensé intentando sobrellevar mi frustración.

Al correr de los días las cosas no cambiaron demasiado. Takao seguía igual. Cada vez más lejos de mí. Al principio me sentí feliz, aliviado. Su molesta presencia y risa había desaparecido. Eso me había dado algo de paz, pero a medida que pasaban los días, comencé a sentirme extremadamente solo. Había mucho silencio a mi alrededor y ese silencio, se hizo más molesto, cuando escuchaba el continuo ruido que hacía Takao en el salón de clases o en las prácticas. Solo que ese ruido ya no estaba dirigido a mí, sino que a todos los demás.

Ya no había nadie esperando por mí a la hora de salida ni a la hora de colación. Siempre solía almorzar con él, pero ahora no tenía a nadie esperándome. Comencé a sentir terriblemente angustiado y solo.

Las personas pasaban rápidamente por mi lado. Temiendo cualquier posible contacto visual. Se notaba que me temían. Pero eso no pasaba cuando a mi lado estaba Takao. Claro, él es sumamente sociable y le agrada a todos. Yo en cambio, no tengo amigos y al parecer, genero más rechazo que cualquier otra cosa. Al final, me pude percatar de que el único que siempre había estado a mi lado, por muy irritante que me pareciera, era Takao.

La soledad me comenzó a sobrepasar. Llegaba al colegio solo, comía solo y regresaba solo a mi casa, para seguir solo. En una ocasión, me acerqué a la mesa donde estaban almorzando Takao y los demás, pero ellos al verme, se levantaron rápidamente diciéndome que ya habían terminado. Lo que fue una gran mentira, porque logré ver sus bandejas y aún les quedaba por comer.

En mi casa, las cosas no eran tan diferentes. Tanto mi hermana menor como mis padres solían llegar tarde. Solo en las prácticas, podía interactuar con gente. Miyaji había solicitado entrenar con Takao y el capitán hacía los ejercicios conmigo. Nadie se me acercaba ya que además andaba más irritable que nunca y hasta mi capitán hablaba conmigo más que lo justo y necesario.

Y ahí estaba Takao. Tan alegre como siempre. Me dolía el pecho verle tan feliz. Siempre rodeado de gente. Todos le querían y apreciaban. Parecía mucho más feliz que antes incluso. Se reía con su patética risa de idiota, como si todo estuviera bien. Y para peor, todos reían de sus imbecilidades y le celebraban sus tonteras. Al parecer, estaba mejor sin mí. Sin dudas, yo no le hacía falta.

Esa tarde corrí a mi casa a penas terminaron las clases. No pude recordar cuando fue la última vez que lloré así.


	2. MidoTaka

**Aquí está la segunda parte… solo queda una más.. ¡Espero sus comentarios!**

 _ **Pensamientos de Takao.**_

\- ¡Ya es suficiente!- pensé esa mañana al despertar. Creo que lo mejor será arreglar las cosas con Shin-Chan. Si yo no hago algo, vamos a terminar graduándonos y no vamos a volver a hablar. Él es demasiado orgulloso cómo para dar el primer paso.

Ese día caminé despreocupadamente y feliz hacia la escuela. Hoy teníamos un partido amistoso con el equipo de Josei, quien seguramente no sería un gran rival, pero que de todas formas, deberíamos asegurar la victoria. Era la excusa perfecta para arreglarnos. Yo le daría los pases y volveríamos a jugar como la dupla exitosa que éramos.

Entré a nuestro salón y él se encontraba ya sentado mirando distraídamente por la ventana. Sentí su mirada cuando dejé mis cosas sobre mi pupitre. Lo miré y le sonreí. Luego caminé hacia él y le pregunté:

\- ¿Nervioso por el partido de hoy?- (preferí omitir el Shin-Chan)

\- Para nada- me miró con odio

\- ¿Por qué me miras así?- le pregunté sorprendido

\- No me hablas hace días y ahora pretendes hablarme cómo si nada- ¡qué insólito eres nanodayo!- dijo arreglándose sus gafas.

\- Bueno, sino lo hago, creo que tú no lo harás nunca.

\- ¿Y para qué iba a hacerlo?- me dijo – Si no te hablo, es porque no me interesa hacerlo – me dijo mirándome serio e infranqueable. – Por fin había logrado algo de paz, por favor deja las cosas cómo están.

Esas palabras nuevamente me hirieron. Al parecer, yo era el único preocupado por él. Estos días lo había extrañado enormemente, ya que siempre había disfrutado de su compañía y de sus extrañas costumbres respecto de los signos y artículos de la suerte. Mi error fue pensar que él también me extrañaba. Por un minuto, sentí que una gran pena me inundaba. Al parecer mi rostro, lo transmitió, porque Shin-Chan me miró desconcertado por un minuto. Sentí un nudo aparecer por mi garganta. Si no hubiera sido por el profesor que acaba de entrar al salón y me mandó a sentar, no sé si hubiera podido contener mis lágrimas.

¿Por qué rayos me había puesto así de repente?. Lentamente, comencé a sentirme mal. Comencé a sentir un terrible calor que me recorría por el cuerpo. Estaba sudando. Casi como si tuviera fiebre. La vista se me comenzó a nublar y luego comencé a sentir cómo mi estómago se me comenzaba a revolver. ¿Por qué mi cuerpo me traicionaba de esta manera?- Acaso, no era obvio que él no iba a aceptar hablarme al tiro. Estúpido de mí que llegué a pensar que podría alegrarse de que lo hiciera y de que no sería tan antipático como siempre. ¡Rayos! ¿por qué tenía que quererlo tanto? ¿por qué tenía que haberme enamorado de él?

 _ **Pensamientos de Midorima**_

\- ¡Diablos!- ¿Por qué tuve que responderle así?- ¡él se acercó a conversar conmigo en forma tranquila y amena!- ¡quizás había estado esperando el momento para hacerlo y hoy quizás lo encontró – ¿Y yo que hago?- ¡Tratarlo mal cómo siempre!- ¡soy realmente un estúpido!

Pero lo que más me sorprendió fue cómo se le desdibujó la mirada con mis comentarios. Seguramente lo hice sentir mal. Me imagino que no debió haber sido nada fácil para él venir a hablarme. Esa cara que puso, aún me duele. ¿Le habrá afectado realmente mi forma de responderle, o habrá sido mi imaginación?. El Takao de siempre se hubiera largado a reír o me hubiera molestado, pero ahora nada. Se quedó helado mirándome con esa cara que aún no puedo descifrar.

Estábamos en mitad de la clase, cuando de repente, Takao se levanta rápidamente y sale corriendo de la sala de clases. Me levanté para seguirle, pero el profesor me detuvo.

\- Disculpe Profesor, pero deje ver qué le pasa a Takao. No es normal que él salga corriendo de esa forma- le dije tranquilamente. (Todos mis compañeros asintieron)

\- Está bien- anda con él. Si se siente mal, lo llevas directo a la enfermería. Al finalizar la clase, pasaré por allá.

\- Gracias Profesor- le dije saliendo de la sala de clases.

Miré hacia todos lados, pero no lo vi. Lo más obvio sería buscarlo en los baños, así que ahí fue al primer lugar al cual me dirigí. Cuando entré al baño, vi como estaba lavándose la cara con agua fría incesantemente. Sus ojos estaban rojos. ¿había estado llorando?

Me acerco lentamente y le pregunto:

\- ¿Estás bien Takao?

\- ¡Por Dios Midorima! ¿De dónde saliste?- dijo agarrándose el pecho instintivamente por el susto.

\- Te seguí. Saliste corriendo tan repentinamente, que el profesor me pidió que te viniera a ver y aquí estoy. ¿Midorima, desde cuando me llama Midorima?- pensé

\- Gracias, regresa al salón y dile al profesor que regresaré cuando me sienta un poco mejor – me respondió en forma cortante y continuó lavándose la cara con agua fría.

No sabía qué hacer. Quería quedarme ahí con él, pero Takao había sido claro con sus instrucciones. Lo mejor sería regresar a la sala y avisarle al profesor. Por lo que lo miré una vez más, y luego salí del baño. Apoyé mi espalda en la muralla. Quería cerciorarme que se encontraba mejor, cuando de pronto escuché unos sollozos desde el baño.

Entré rápidamente al baño y vi a Takao llorando, sentado en el suelo del baño, abrazado a sus piernas. Esa imagen fue verdaderamente dolorosa para mí. Ese no era el Takao que yo conocía, el que solía reírse de todo, aquel que lograba hacer reír a todos con su ingenioso humor.

Me acerqué a él, me hinqué a su lado y le puse mi mano sobre sus oscuros cabellos a modo de consuelo. Él al sentir mi mano, comenzó a sollozar más fuerte.

\- ¡Midorima, ahora por favor no me vengas hacer creer cómo que te importo!- ¡no a estas alturas! - ¡déjame solo por favor!

\- ¡Takao, ven, vamos, párate! – le dije tomándolo del brazo, pero él de un manotazo se liberó de mí.

\- ¡Déjame solo! ¿Quieres? – ¿Ni siquiera somos amigos? ¿no? - ¿Por qué deberías estar conmigo ahora?- Si puedes, hazme un favor y ve a buscar a Miyaji a su salón.

\- ¿Para qué lo quieres a él?- ¿5 minutos y ya son los mejores amigos?- le grité molesto.

\- No tengo que darte explicaciones. Si no puedes, entonces vete- me dijo sin más.

Me paré herido, listo para irme, pero no fui capaz. Me devolví lentamente analizando la situación. No quería verlo así. Me dolía sobremanera.

\- Takao, vamos, párate – le dije con voz tranquila, intentando calmar las cosas.

Él me miró y finalmente optó por hacerme caso. Tomó mi mano e intentó ponerse de pie. Sentí como le temblaron las piernas y tuve que sostenerlo rápidamente para que no cayera al suelo.

Caminó lentamente hasta el lavamanos y se apoyó con ambas manos para sostenerse. Se miró en el espejo y vio su reflejo. Sin duda, esa no era su cara. La cual, estaba totalmente desfigurada por el llanto y la pena.

\- ¿Debes estar feliz por verme así verdad?- me preguntó enojado, frustrado.

\- ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?- ¡Estoy preocupado por ti!- le escupí

\- ¿Tú preocupado por otra persona? – me miró y comenzó a reírse con esta estúpida risa que siempre lograba hacerme enojar. - ¡Ay Midorima!- ¡sí que eres gracioso de vez en cuando!

\- ¿Qué te parece gracioso?- le grité enojado.

\- ¡Qué seas capaz de mentir así! - ¿Cuándo te has preocupado por alguien además de ti?- Ahhhhh debe ser por eso- dijo luego de unos segundos de reflexión. Debe ser porque ahora ya no tienes a tú sirviente, que te transporta por todo Tokio y que te sigue como un perro faldero- me dijo furioso- ¿Eso es lo que te preocupa?

\- ¡Eres un imbécil Takao!- le grité

\- Lo sé- me lo dices todo el rato- me contestó.

Mis ojos ardían de la rabia en esos momentos.

 _ **Pensamientos de Takao**._

¿Qué hace aquí? - ¡Quiero que se vaya!- ¡No quiero que me vea así! ¡Luego se va a andar burlando de mí por esto!. Además él sólo quiere un sirviente, no quiere un amigo, y menos un amigo que lo quiere y ama tanto como yo. - ¿Cuándo diablos me vine a enamorar tanto de un tipo como él? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

Mis pensamientos y rabia de esos momentos, me hicieron colapsar. Estaba discutiendo con él mientras pensaba en esas cosas, cuando sentí cómo mi estómago se revolvió y me vinieron unas terribles ganas de vomitar. Tuve una fuerte arcada seguida de una fuerte tos. Apenas pude llegar al WC a devolver lo que había sido mi desayuno. Midorima me siguió y al verme doblado vomitando, me sostuvo fuertemente por la cintura y con su mano libre corrió mi pelo de mi cara y me colocó su mano en la frente.

Vinieron dos arcadas más fuertes, que me hizo continuar vomitando lo que quedaba en mi estómago, un panorama nada agradable de presenciar. Al terminar, caí rendido, y me senté en el suelo del baño. Tomé un pedazo de papel higiénico y me limpié la boca con él y algunas lágrimas que tenía atrapadas entre mis pestañas. Midorima se sentó conmigo y me sirvió de pared. Pude apoyar mi cabeza en su hombro. Mi respiración comenzaba a agitarse cada vez más, y sentía como un sudor frío recorría todo mi cuerpo. Sin darme cuenta, estaba temblando como un niño.

\- Takao, estás temblando- me dijo él sorprendido.

\- Hace tiempo no vomitaba así- le respondí agotado

\- ¿Esto es mi culpa verdad?- me preguntó él con un tono tan triste que me sorprendió.

\- No me gusta cómo me tratas. Eres demasiado insensible y egoísta. Yo sólo intenté ser tu amigo y que nos lleváramos bien, pero nunca pensé qué sería tan difícil y que serías tan cruel Midorima – le respondí honestamente.

\- Lo sé y lo siento. Lamento todo lo que te he dicho. Sé que soy difícil, pero sí te considero mi amigo. - Él único- estos días no han sido fáciles ¿Sabes?

¿Sería posible que Midorima Shintaro pudiera estar diciéndome eso?- quizás ya estaba delirando.

\- ¿Estoy delirando Midorima?- le pregunté

\- Espero que no- ¿Por qué me preguntas?

\- No sé, es que me pareció que un estúpido, engreído y antipático compañero de clases, decía que se había sentido sólo sin mí. Pero él no sería capaz de decirme esas cosas, menos a mí … ¡quizás ya me morí!

\- ¡Cállate idiota!- ¡Sabes, yo también puedo tener sentimientos!- me dijo ofuscado.

\- ¡Oh Gracias Dios!- pensé que sería un sueño- dije apoyando mi cara y mi mano izquierda en su pecho.

Mi Shin-Chan me rodeó con sus brazos fuertemente y pude sentir por primera vez, cómo era estar abrazado a él. Por primera vez pude sentir su calor, su inconfundible aroma, sus fuertes manos. Fue tanto mi relajo que al parecer me desmayé.

Horas después, desperté en la enfermería. La enfermera me estaba cuidando, y a mi lado, medio dormido estaba Shin-Chan.

\- ¿Cómo se siente?- me preguntó la enfermera

\- Mejor. Pero estoy sediento- le respondí

\- Tome, aquí tiene un vaso de agua. Tómese la toda. Aún tiene un poco de fiebre, por lo que será mejor, que descanse un poco más.

\- ¡Al fin despiertas!- dormiste por lo menos unas 4 horas- me dijo con tono preocupado Shin-Chan

\- ¿Y el partido?- pregunté exaltándome y sentándome abruptamente, lo que sin dudas, no fue una buena idea.

\- Ganamos, por supuesto- me respondió.

\- ¿Jugaste?- le pregunté

\- Los dos primeros tiempos- me aseguré de anotar lo suficiente cosa de que los demás no tuvieran que preocuparse por ganar- Necesitaba venir a verte- no me podía concentrar. Además que debo reconocer que los pases de Miyaji son terribles. Pero aún así, nuestros senpais se encargaron del resto.

\- Oh- ya veo- le dije recostándome feliz de escuchar esas palabras.

\- Llamé a tu casa y hablé con tu mamá- le dije que esta noche te quedarías en mi casa. Qué te sentías un poco mal y que mi papá te revisaría y te daría algo. La llamaremos cuando lleguemos a mi casa- me dijo él como si nada… ¿Pasar la noche con Shin-Chan?

\- ¿Quééé?- le pregunté sorprendido.

\- Si, mi papá mandará alguien a recogernos- me llamarán apenas llegue el taxi.

\- ¿No es muy costoso eso?- pregunté avergonzado.

\- No te preocupes por eso. El hospital pone ese servicio a disposición de los médicos y mi padre nunca lo usa, porque va en su propio vehículo. Por lo cual no habrá ningún problema. Mientras dormías fui por tus cosas al salón. Menos mal mañana, no habrá clases. El entrenador, en vista que ganamos hoy, nos dio libre el día de mañana.

\- Todo suena bien- le dije agotado - Era mucha información.

Midorima me miró de reojo. Sabía que algo no iba bien.

\- ¿Qué pasa Takao?- me preguntó.

\- Nada- le mentí

\- ¿Takao?- me insistió

\- No quiero sonar grosero Midorima, y en verdad agradezco todo, pero sería posible que me llevaras a mi casa. Preferiría estar en mi casa ante cualquier cosa. Midorima me miró enojado.

\- Antes siempre querías que te invitara…

\- Si, pero no así. No sintiéndome mal, y no como están las cosas entre nosotros- dije bajando la mirada.

Midorima me miró serio y luego suspiró.

\- Está bien- llama a tu madre y explícale el cambio de planes. Yo mientras avisaré en mi casa.

\- Gracias- le respondí tomando mi celular.

20 minutos más tarde, llegaron a recogernos. Me llevaron en silla de ruedas hasta el auto, lo cual agradecí, ya que tenía mis piernas como gelatina de lo débil que me sentía. Una vez arriba del taxi (último modelo), me apoyé sin pensarlo en el hombro de Shin-Chan y nuevamente me quedé dormido.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tercera y última parte de esta historia…**

 _ **Pensamientos de Midorima.**_

\- ¿A qué se refería a que no se quería quedar en mi casa debido a cómo están las cosas entre nosotros?- después de todo lo que le dije, aún no da por superada esta situación.

Me siento tan mal, que creo que podría llorar. No quiero sentir esa lejanía en sus palabras. Como si esto no tuviera solución.

Quiero que vuelva a ser el mismo idiota de siempre. Con esa risa estúpida y que me vuelva a llamar Shin-Chan o cómo quiera. ¡Dios, me siento tan culpable por todo!

Pero si lo pienso bien, me encantó cómo se aferró a mí en el baño. Fue tan maravilloso cuando se apoyó sobre mi pecho y me dejó abrazarlo. Mi corazón se aceleró cómo nunca pensé que podría hacerlo. Pero lo mejor de eso, es que fue algo inconciente, ya que a los segundos se desmayó. Por lo que es probable, que haya buscado una zona de confort en esos momentos, en forma instintiva.

¿Se habrá sentido protegido por mí en esos momentos? ¿Habré podido reconfortarlo?

No nos demoramos mucho en llegar a su casa. Su madre estaba muy preocupada esperando. A penas sintió el taxi, salió a nuestro encuentro.

Takao subió somnoliento las escaleras de su casa, y apenas pudo, se recostó en su cama.

Su madre nos subió una sopa caliente y se quedó en la habitación junto a nosotros. Ahí le empecé a relatar más o menos lo sucedido.

\- Te agradezco por tu ayuda- me dijo ella - Eres un buen amigo- me dijo su madre.

Takao y yo nos miramos en silencio, y no pude sostenerle la mirada. Puesto que para nada yo era un buen amigo.

\- Su hijo es un buen amigo- No podía no ayudarlo- le dije mirando fijamente a Takao.

\- Midorima-kun, no sé si será mucho abusar de tu buena voluntad- me dijo de pronto la madre de Takao-

\- ¿Necesita algo?- le pregunté

\- Si, debo ir a buscar a mi hija al jardín y debo pasar a realizar algunas compras al supermercado. Mi marido está fuera por trabajo y no me quisiera dejar solo a mi pequeño enfermo.

\- ¡Mamá!- le reclamó Takao molesto. – No importunes a Midorima más- Puedo perfectamente quedarme solo por un rato. Solo necesito dormir.

\- No se preocupe Sra Takao, yo me quedaré con él. No tome en cuenta los comentarios de su hijo..

\- ¡Muchas Gracias!- iré de inmediato para no atrasarme más- y dicho esto salió de la habitación.

\- ¿Por qué hiciste esto Midorima?- me dijo molesto -Vete a tu casa- Lo mejor que puedo hacer ahora es dormir- me encuentro agotado.

\- Entonces duerme Takao, no me importa – Me quedaré aquí hasta que llegue tu madre.

Takao se recostó y me dio la espalda. Cerró los ojos pero se notaba que no podía dormir. Quizás mi presencia no le era grata después de todo.

\- Si quieres espero fuera, para que puedas dormir Takao- Parece que mi presencia te molesta.

\- No es eso Midorima -Solo que mi cabeza en estos momentos es un torbellino. No sé qué pensar, solo sé que no quiero seguir así- me dijo poniéndose de espaldas mientras una lágrima corría por su mejilla.

Caminé hacia él y me senté en un costado de su cama. Takao se sorprendió.

\- Discúlpame Kazunari- le dije llamándolo por su nombre. – Perdóname por ser tan tsundere - Es mi forma de ser. Pero te he extrañado, mucho en estos días…

\- Midorima, no mientas, el otro día intenté hablarte y tú solo….

\- Lo sé- dije interrumpiéndolo- y en vez de decirte esto, cuando te acercaste a conversar conmigo, solo te dije cosas ofensivas para herirte, pero nada de eso es verdad. Estaba tan molesto contigo… parecías tan feliz estando sin mí… eso me torturó demasiado- lo admito.

Takao se sentó a mi lado y me abrazó. Sentí como temblaba en esos momentos. Estaba al borde del llanto.

\- No sé cómo me has soportado tanto tiempo- le dije finalmente correspondiendo a su abrazo, el cual hizo que mi corazón comenzara a latir tan fuerte que pensé que se me saldría del pecho.

\- ¿En serio no lo sabes?- me preguntó él

\- ¿Por qué eres el idiota más grande que conozco?- le pregunté abrazándolo más fuerte colocando mi cabeza entre hombros

\- Si, porque soy el estúpido idiota que te quiere más de lo que tú crees- me dijo sin dejar de temblar.

No pude evitarlo. Mi cuerpo se movió por si solo. Las palabras de Takao me encendieron de tal forma que solo puede estrecharlo más fuerte y colocar mi mano fuertemente en su nunca para apretarlo más contra mí. Sentí como sus lágrimas mojaron mi cuello y su cuerpo, no paraba de temblar.

\- Ya basta de llorar- le dije sosteniendo su rostro entre mis manos. – No quiero verte más así, menos por mi culpa -¿Me escuchaste?

Takao asintió limpiándose las lágrimas con la manga de su polera. Sequé el resto de lágrimas que quedaban en su rostro con mis manos y al verlo sonreír tímidamente, sin pensarlo, sin haberlo premeditado segundos antes, me lancé sobre él, buscando sus labios desesperadamente.

 _ **Pensamientos de Takao.**_

Si alguien alguna vez en mi vida me hubieran dicho, que mi Shin-Chan se tiraría encima mío para besarme de la forma en que lo hizo luego de unos días separados producto de una pelea, me hubiera preocupado de pelear con él mucho antes. Pero creo que las cosas sucedieron cómo debían suceder.

Mi Shin-Chan me besaba con desesperación. Al principio sentí que me había quedado paralizado. Ese movimiento no me lo había esperado, pero apenas reaccioné respecto de lo que estaba sucediendo, comencé a corresponderle de la mejor manera posible. Mis lágrimas comenzaron a correr. Llevaba tanto tiempo enamorado de él, y los últimos días, después de haberme sentido profundamente rechazado, habían sido un verdadero tormento. Pero ahora, al verme aceptado y querido por él de esta forma, hizo que mis emociones se desbordaran.

-Kazunari, no llores- me decía mientras me besaba y limpiaba mis lágrimas a la vez- te quiero- perdóname por todo…

\- Shin-chan- mi Shin-Chan- le dije sin poder dejar de llorar.

Él me abrazó con ternura. Me miró fijamente, se sacó sus anteojos y los dejó en la mesita junto a mi cama.

\- Kazunari- me dijo una vez más, para volver a tomar control de mi boca.

Los besos se fueron haciendo cada vez más apasionados. Mi Shin-chan me estaba besando como nunca pensé que lo haría. Sentí su mano recorrer mi espalda. Un escalofrío me recorrió por completo. Ambos sonreímos ante esa reacción. Rápidamente me sacó la polera que traía puesta y de paso, procedió a sacarse la suya. Nuestros torsos desnudos se unieron por primera vez. Shin-chan me comenzó a besar por todos lados hasta llegar a mi parte baja. Estaba sumamente excitado.

Es verdad que muchas veces había imaginado estar en una situación así con él, pero esto superaba con creces a cualquier pensamiento pasado.

Era cálido, tierno y posesivo a la vez. Tomó rápidamente el control sobre mi cuerpo, mi mente y espíritu. Sentir su lengua dentro de mi boca, sus labios sobre los míos, apretándolos fuertemente, tanto que a veces nuestros dientes llegaban a chocar. Recorría mi cuerpo con sus manos con gran soltura, eso me hizo pensar, que quizás, Shin-chan ya había pensando en hacerme esto alguna vez. Tan solo pensar eso, aún sin tener la certeza de que así fuera, me hizo sumamente feliz. Me hizo querer corresponderle con todo mi ser, estaba dispuesto a llegar hasta donde mi Shin-chan quisiera.

 _ **Pensamientos de Midorima**_

\- Takao, eres delicioso- le dije entre susurros

Mi mente y mi cuerpo ya no me pertenecían. Eran totalmente de Takao. Me tenía sobrepasado. Se había entregado a mí sin decir nada.

Escuchar como gemía ante mis caricias y mis besos, me tenía en éxtasis. Sus besos, sus caricias, sus temblores, sus lágrimas, su lengua jugando con la mía, sin lugar a dudas, habían nublado mi mente. Ya no habría vuelta atrás. Lo necesitaba. Lo quería más que a nadie. ¿Cuándo me había dado cuenta? No lo sabía. Quizás ese día cuando lloré por él. Cuando lo vi feliz sin mí. Cuando sentí unos terribles celos de verlo contento con Miyaji. Pero aquí estábamos. Besándonos. Sintiéndonos por primera vez.

Sus movimientos y contorsiones me hicieron darme cuenta de su excitación. Comencé a bajar mi labios por su torso desnudo hasta llegar a su ombligo. Me levanté y lo miré. Takao me miraba expectante a ver qué iba a hacer. Lentamente quité su pantalón y puse mis labios sobre su miembro totalmente erecto, pero aún cubierto por sus boxers. Éstos estaban mojados en la punta, por lo que con mi lengua jugué en esa zona para comenzar a sentir lo que sería el dulce sabor de Takao en mi boca. Takao gimió echando su cabeza hacia atrás pero luego se recompuso y volvió a mirar que era lo que iba a hacer.

Lentamente comencé a retirar sus boxers, dejando su miembro completamente erecto expuesto a mis ojos. Dios, nunca pensé que disfrutaría tanto viéndolo así. Excitado por mí. En lo particular, nunca me había interesado por alguien, no a este punto al menos.

En cambio él, tenía gran fama entre las mujeres de nuestra escuela, pero tampoco nunca lo vi interesado en alguna mujer en particular. Ahora había logrado entender por qué y eso me excitaba más y me hacía completamente feliz.

-Ahhhhhh- gimió fuerte Takao, cuando mi boca se posó sobre su miembro. Comencé a saborearlo. Esta era mi primera vez y no estaba seguro de si lo estaba haciendo bien o no, pero eso no me preocupó. El cuerpo de Takao respondía a mis actos y eso me daba ánimos a continuar. Sentí como su respiración se comenzó a agitar cada vez más. Sentí a Takao sumido en un mar de sensaciones.

Mi miembro aún encerrado comenzó a gritar por atención. Dolía encerrado dentro de mis pantalones. Por lo cual, me vi en la imperiosa necesidad de liberarlo. Al ver esto, la mirada de Takao cambió a la de excitado, a la cara de un verdadero depredador.

Él se movió rápidamente y se puso sobre mío. Lentamente me comenzó a besar y a recorrer con su lengua por todo mi torso. Sin más preámbulos, se situó en mi miembro totalmente expuesto y retiró todo el resto que ropa que me quedaba.

Como un depredador cualquier subió nuevamente a besar mis labios con pasión, introduciendo su lengua hasta lo más profundo de mi boca, para luego girarse y colocar nuevamente su pene en mi boca, y él a su vez, estirándose rápidamente por sobre mi cuerpo para alcanzar el mío con la suya. Takao había creado un 69 perfecto.

Takao comenzó rápidamente con su tarea de besar mi hombría hasta casi meterlo dentro de su garganta. Realizaba diferentes "técnicas" por así decirlo, lo besaba, lo lamía, lo chupaba y lo succionaba como nunca me imaginé que podría llegar a hacerlo. Esas sensaciones me inmovilizaron por unos momentos. Quería dejar que todas esas nuevas sensaciones me invadieran y poder disfrutarlas por primera vez sin mayor apuro. Takao era excelente. Sentía que me correría en cualquier momento.

Takao era demasiado sensual. En cosa de segundos ya estábamos así. Dándonos placer en forma simultánea. Ambos saboreando poco a poco la esencia del otro, de la misma manera, al mismo tiempo y en una posición demasiado erótica, sensual y cómoda. Takao seguía con su misión, por lo cual retomé la mía. Ambos comenzamos a hacernos el mejor sexo oral que podíamos en esos momentos. Me encantaba cómo me lo chupaba hasta más no poder, cómo jugaba con mis testículos, los ruidos que emitía, todo. Mientras jugaba con mi glande, me masturbaba con su mano, se notaba que lo estaba disfrutando.

\- Kazunari, si sigues así me voy a correr en cualquier minuto, me tienes absolutamente fuera de control- le dije entre gemidos y palabras entrecortadas.

\- Estoy listo también Shin-chan- no es necesario que te lo tragues, pero por favor permíteme tragarme todo tu semen, lo necesito, lo deseo, quiero saborearte…

\- Maldito Takao eres demasiado sensual- le dije terminado de inmediato en su boca, emitiendo un tremendo gemido, que me hizo dejar su miembro un poco de lado, para poder abandonarme en esa nueva sensación de haber tenido sexo con mi mejor amigo y de lo maravilloso y fantástico que se había sentido. Luego de recuperarme, continué con mi objetivo. Continué con más fervor que antes en mi tarea. Se notaba que Takao estaba aguantando al máximo. Sabía que quería correrse, pero al parecer, quería seguir disfrutando.

\- Kazunari, córrete tranquilo, también quiero probarte, quiero tu esencia ya- rápido, por favor, lo necesito- le dije apretando suavemente sus testículos, lo que lo llevó al clímax de inmediato, me encantó como gritó mi nombre y me fascinó sentir como se contorsionaba en mi boca.

Era la primera vez que degustaba el sabor de la esencia masculina. Pero me había parecido deliciosa sentir la de Takao. Él estaba apenas, con su respiración entre cortada, cuando de a poco, se comenzó a mover y colocó su cabeza en mi hombro.

Todo había sido increíble. Había sido la primera vez de los dos. Nunca había sentido un orgasmo de esta magnitud, y tampoco me sentía con la capacidad de provocar lo mismo en otra persona. Además que haberlo hecho con Takao había sido increíble. Siempre lo encontré bien parecido, "guapo" se podría decir, pero jamás me imaginé lo sensual y erótico que podría llegar a ser en la intimidad. Sin dudas, esto había sido sólo la primera vez. La primera de muchas cosas que nos quedaban por experimentar y las cuales quería solo experimentar con él, y nadie más.

\- Te amo – me dijo de repente. Cómo si fuera lo más natural del mundo. - Desde hace mucho Shin-chan

\- Yo también te amo- y desde hoy- mucho más – le dije emocionado. Me acerqué a besar su frente y a estrecharlo fuerte junto a mí, sin darme cuenta que unas lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas.

Takao se dio cuenta de inmediato, me miró y me sonrió con gran dulzura.

\- No llores mi Shin-chan- nunca más te dejaré solo

\- No, por favor no lo hagas- Aunque me lo merezca - Perdóname por todo- sollocé

\- Tranquilo Shintaro- me dijo- jamás me moveré de tu lado, espero no aburrirte ni fastidiarte con mi forma de ser no más- me dijo besándome la frente y abrazándome fuertemente

\- Sigue siendo tú, el ruidoso, el escandaloso, el sonriente Takao Kazunari de quien me enamoré. No quiero que cambies por mí- solo quiero que me aceptes a si tonto y tan tsundere que soy.

\- Así te ha amado desde hace tiempo mi Shin-chan.

Ambos nos miramos y nos sonreímos. La hora había avanzado rápidamente, por lo cual decidimos vestirnos y prepararnos para la llegada de la madre de Takao junto a su pequeña hermana.

Ella demoró 30 minutos más aproximadamente, pero fueron 30 minutos que aprovechamos a concho. Nos besamos hasta que nos llegaron a doler los labios de tanto hacerlo. Me sentía completo, dichoso y feliz.

Ese fue solo el comienzo de nuestra relación. Y hasta el día de hoy, lo amo con locura. Y al parecer, él a mi también.

 **Fin.**

 **Si llegaron hasta aquí, espero sinceramente les haya gustado. Ojalá dejen sus comentarios al respecto, es muy gratificante para quien escribe, saber si la historia gustó o no. ¡Saludos y nos leemos!**

 **Publicado el 15 de Agosto de 2016.**


End file.
